Endless Love
by animegirl115
Summary: Another poem for the clone Sakura. her pain and love for tthe clone Syaoran. Disclaimer: i do not own anything form CLAMP!


_My heart soars_

_Yet it won't grasp_

_That longing feeling_

_That it still feels_

_I want to cry out_

_Yet no words fall_

_I can't see it anymore_

_That light that was once there_

_I want to hear it again_

_I want to see it again_

_But I still feel it now_

_Please don't disappear..._

_When I cry out your name_

_Will you listen?_

_And please come back_

_Because I_

_Would still grasp your hand_

_Even with_

_The blood that stains it_

_Will your heart be nurtured?_

_Or will it run wild?_

_Please come back_

'_Because I'm left here crying_

_Stranded on my island_

_Of sorrows_

_Please don't kill him_

_And please listen_

_No matter how much I cry_

_You won't come back_

_But I feel you will_

_Even though it's impossible_

_I'll believe those words you spoke to me_

_And walk ahead without you_

_Slowly healing_

_Please don't_

_Go far away_

_To that other world_

_Where destruction reeks_

_My lonely feathers_

_Return once more_

_Full of those forgotten chains_

_That is slowly turning to dust_

_I want to wake up_

_Yet I can't wake up_

_Please wake me up_

_To this unwanted dream_

_The dream of wings..._

_When looking in a mirror_

_It's like looking at yourself_

_But when we face each other_

_We strain our eyes_

_And look closer_

_I want to know_

_What's it like to be loved?_

_I want to know_

_What's it like to be alive?_

_When I dream_

_The pain slowly releases_

_When I run_

_I feel the wind_

_As it releases me from my sorrow_

_I don't remember it_

_I just think_

_And feel the brush of your hand_

_Against my hand_

_Innocence is forgotten_

_Childhood is the memento_

_To this endless run_

_But I feel broken inside_

_Like the shards of a mirror_

_That shattered my reflection_

_My poor soul_

_Broken for more than 7 years_

_Because you're not here anymore_

_When I feel your hand_

_I feel warm_

_Not normal_

_But knowing you were there for me_

_But now you're not_

_You lay now in my memories_

_When you showed me how to run_

_And I showed you how to smile_

_Smile once more_

_Because I want to smile with you forever_

'_Till twilight_

_And until the sun rises_

_And falls into the abyss_

_I can't hear your soft voice_

_Say my name anymore_

_I can't see you smile anymore_

_I now lay broken_

_With only a few pieces left_

_Was this HISTUZEN?_

_And why did it fall upon me?_

_I want to hear it once more_

_I want to see it again_

_In this forgotten memory_

_That won't fade away_

_I want to feel it again_

_I now know I won't_

_So I'll be strong_

_And fight this_

_Because I now know_

_It won't end_

_I want to laugh_

_Though I know I can't_

_I want to smile_

_A real smile_

_That will last forever_

_I want to hope_

_But I know I can't_

_So give me something to hope on_

_And something to dream on_

_And maybe_

_I'll find my own dream..._

_Hear my voice crying_

_I want to know_

_Your there_

_Somewhere in my heart_

_I want to smile_

_But I know I can't_

_Will you smile one more time?_

_Because I know I can't_

_So smile_

_And say somewhere_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_Your heart still cares_

_Because I won't be able_

_To hear your kind voice_

_Echoing my name softly_

_So listen to the windswept cries_

_That flow your way_

_My sorrow won't linger_

_My pain won't suffer_

_I will be whole_

_But not completely_

_I wonder_

_What did I do_

_To deserve this torturous grasp_

_That's kills me slowly_

_To the very edge_

_My forgotten memories_

_Mend my soul_

_Until they break free from my grasp_

_And turn my soul_

_From the darkness_

_My endless pain_

_Save me from tomorrow_

_This dream that pulls_

_At my remaining hope_

_Harmony save my soul_

_For it breaks_

_Like the great strong feathers_

_That scattered the worlds_

_Oh my beloved_

_Break your chains_

_Free of the bind that controls you_

_And maybe_

_Live on_

_The mirrored life_

_Of the one we were meant_

_To live for_

_Bafflement save you_

_Because I'm already broken_

_My heart is forever left_

_In the dust my love_

_Left behind_

_The pain will go away_

_If I will it away_

"_Even if we are creations,_

_We are the same_

_If those two keep on living_

_It won't end_

_I...love...y..."_

_My last words_

_Please save me_


End file.
